


snta monica & la brea

by Drea0002



Category: AGONEY HERNANDEZ - Fandom, Agoney, RAOUL VÁZQUEZ - Fandom, Ragoney, Raoul - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ruptura, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drea0002/pseuds/Drea0002
Summary: básicamente no acaba bienstream la canción que existe y es el título!!Obviamente aclarar que esto no es ninguna suposición de que haya pasado "x",es una historia adaptada a la canciónno me matéis osk





	snta monica & la brea

El frío de la noche madrileña le helaba los pulmones,a pesar de las tres capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Caminaba lento,sin ninguna prisa en llegar a su destino,porque sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba.Lo que tanto había estado retrasando hasta ese momento.Hasta que Raoul le envió aquel Whatsapp hace media hora con un "Vale,ven a mi casa" como respuesta a su anterior "Tenemos que hablar".

Y es que por fin iban a tener esa conversación.Esa que habían estado aplazando desde que se dieron un tiempo,hace unas semanas.

Esa que aclararía si ese tiempo era el final de todo o si volvían a llamarse hogar mutuamente.

_ **On the way down to your house** _   
** _Santa Monica and La Brea_ **   
** _Watch the vampire score some dope_ **   
** _Tie my shoes, run through your mind _ **

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía frenarlas.

Estaba apoyado en la pared,que era lo único que le hacía no caerse al suelo, porque podría jurar que nunca le habían temblado tanto las piernas hasta ese momento.Y es que,escuchar los gritos de Agoney mientras veía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas no era para menos.

Podía escuchar perfectamente como se le quebraba la voz mientras le echaba en cara todo lo que había pasado y como se rompía un poco más a cada palabra,y eso,le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta que le estaba asfixiando y que dudaba que se le fuera a ir nunca.

Y es que tenía toda la razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

Le había traicionado.

Había jodido todo.

Y por eso le dolía tanto,porque cada palabra que estaba soltando se clavaba directamente en él.

-Joder Raoul...¡¿como coño me has podido hacer esto?! Solo te pedí un puto tiempo para estar solo después de...-tragó saliva-...después de todo lo que ha pasado y tu...eres un hijo de puta.

El canario seguía dando vueltas por la habitación mientras alternaba risas irónicas y amagos de sollozo.

-Ago...fue un error..yo te quier-

-No te atrevas a decirlo.No te puto atrevas.Y no me vuelvas a llamar Ago.Nunca.

Dolor.Otra puñalada.

Raoul sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón y como a cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más respirar.

Le quería.

Joder,le quería más que a su puta vida y nadie sabía lo mal que lo había pasado este tiempo.No solo por no poder verle,tocarle,estar con él...si no por ver como se hundía y se rompía sin poder estar ahí.Y se equivocó,una noche de debilidad en el puto hotel de Ibiza se equivocó.

Y cuando el canario llamó a su puerta esa noche no pudo evitar contárselo todo.

Porque Agoney no se merecía esto y mucho menos que le mintiera.

Y así empezó todo,el principio del fin.

-Joder Agoney-sollozo-lo siento,de verdad. Déjame explicártelo.

-¿Explicarme qué exactamente,Raoul? ¿como yo lloraba en casa por mi madre y tu mientras te estabas tirando a saber quien en Ibiza? ¿eso quieres explicarme Raoul?¿me quieres decir su nombre también? Bueno o sus nombres porque a saber con cuantos me has puesto los cuernos-rió.

-Solo ha sido una vez-murmuró

-Ya,claro.Ahora te voy a creer.

Agoney se tiró en el sofa y echó el cuerpo hacía delante escondiendo su rostro con sus manos en un intento inútil de contener las lágrimas.

-Joder Raoul...-sollozo-yo confiaba en ti.Estoy puto enamorado de ti,hasta las trancas.

Raoul tragó saliva pero las lágrimas que se seguían acumulando en su garganta le hicieron atragantarse y toser.

-Cariño...yo también estoy enamorado de ti,lo sabes joder lo siento.Lo siento muchísimo.

Intentó acercarse al sofá donde estaba el moreno pero al ver como se tensaba con sus pasos frenó en seco.

-No,Raoul. No vale con sentirlo.Ya no confío, ni en ti ni en tu _estaré ahí_.Ya no puedo dejar que me quieras,ya no quiero que me quieras.Esto... acaba aquí.

Cuando escuchó sus últimas palabras no pudo contenerse más.No podía perderle,no quería joder lo entendía pero no podía perderle.La había jodido y no ha habido un solo día que no maldiciera su decisión de emborracharse esa noche.Ni una.Pero es que Agoney era su puta vida ¿como iba a seguir sin él? No quería ni imaginárselo.Solo unas semanas sin escuchar su "buenos días,rubio" o sus "te quiero" con voz de Micky ya le habían destrozado y de solo pensar que nunca más le iba a oír decir eso,que nunca más le iba a mirar así,de que nunca más estarían...

-Ago,no,por favor no-empezó a llorar-lo siento muchisimo de verdad perdoname por favor.Nunca más volverá a pasar lo siento...-sollozó-...no me dejes,por favor.Por favor.

Agoney suspiró desde el sofá y se levantó acercándose al catalán.

-No podemos seguir,rubio-el corazón de Raoul dio un brinco-no podemos destruirnos más.Nunca debimos haber empeza..-trago saliva-...empezado todo esto.

-No...Ago...no digas eso,joder.

Agoney se acercó.Porque a pesar de que estuviera completamente roto no podía evitar quererle.Le quería más que a nadie,y no podía evitarlo.Y viéndole ahí temblando,tan frágil.No podía enfadarse pero le dolía tanto que le empezaba a costar coger aire y retener las lágrimas ya había sido imposible desde hace un rato.

-Raoul...-le acarició la mejilla aún mojada y le miro a los ojos-...hemos terminado.

_ **What if we never met?** _   
** _Wondering in pointless conversations_ **   
** _What if we never said "Hello" and "What's your name?" _ **

Sabía por donde iba a acabar la conversación pero oírle decir esas palabras le había destruido.No quedaba nada.Le había perdido para siempre.No volverían a ir a ver ballenas,ni a darse besos entre bambalinas,no volverían a pasarse los domingos entre sábanas abrazados ni a componer juntos.Lo había perdido todo.Y no le quedaba nada.

-No...no...no..-sollozó-por favor...

-Lo siento,pollito,no puedo más-le dedicó una sonrisa triste-yo no voy a poder superar esto,no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.No me quedan.

Raoul sentía que le faltaba el aire y se estaba ahogando.Le dolía el corazón,de verdad que podía jurar que le dolía el órgano que tenía en el pecho.

-Te quiero,de verdad que te quiero.

Agoney sonrió quitándole una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Yo también te quiero Raoul.Y te quise.Pero no te voy a querer más.Ni tu a mi.

A tan corta distancia Raoul podía ver perfectamente los ojos vidriosos del canario.Y podía ver el dolor que él mismo había provocado.Y a pesar de todo le estaba tratando con cuidado,con delicadeza para no hacerle daño a pesar de que él si se lo había hecho.

Y eso le dolió más todavía.

-Yo siempre-se le corto la voz-siempre te voy a querer,Ago. Siempre. Nunca creo que pueda querer a alguien como te quiero a ti.

Agoney suspiró y tragó saliva,girando la cara para que no viese como había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

-Pues espero que alguien te quiera como yo te quiero a ti.

Agoney le dio una última mirada al rostro de su novio-bueno,ya no-y cogió su abrigo para dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero tuvo que frenar cuando un brazo tiro de él y sintió un sabor salado sobre sus labios.

-Raoul...no...ya no...

El rubio se separo unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos.

-Será...nuestra despedida,¿vale?

La sonrisa triste del pequeño cautivo al moreno quien asintió y volvió a juntar sus labios.

-La última vez-suspiro contra su boca

-La última vez

El canario pudo notar como una lágrima del rubio caía en su boca tras decir esa frase.

_ **And maybe I could die treading water** _   
** _Drowning under moonlight sonata _ **

El beso que comenzó con un simple roce se fue intensificando.

Agoney había pasado a besar el cuello del rubio,mientras este le cogía levemente de los rizos y suspiraba.

El canario,fue subiendo despacio,besando y mordiendo su mandíbula-que tanto le gustaba-y llegando otra vez a su boca donde se entretuvo más de la cuenta.

Se volvieron a besar,más frenéticamente,tanto que sus dientes se rozaban por momentos y no podían evitar morder los labios del contrario,haciendo que un sabor a óxido inundara el beso.Pero no les importaba.

Agoney cogió a Raoul de los muslos y le subió a su cadera,agarrándole del culo mientras le estampaba contra la pared y le seguía mordiendo el cuello.Y Raoul suspiraba,y cada vez que mordía más de la cuenta soltaba un pequeño jadeo.

-Ago...ah-gimió cuando sus erecciones se rozaron-vamos a la habitación

Agoney asintió,y aún con el rubio agarrado a sus caderas y besandole,entró en la habitación. Le dejo en el suelo y empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

Raoul hizo lo mismo y después de quitarse su propia sudadera, se dirigió al cierre de los pantalones del moreno,quitándoselos lentamente y acercando su boca a la erección que ya amenazaba con salir de los calzoncillos.

-Raoul...-gruñó

El rubio le dio un lametón al miembro del canario aún por encima de la tela y se los quitó.

-Agoney

El moreno bajo su mirada hasta cruzarse con la suya

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mientras lo hago-dijo cogiendo la erección entre sus manos-mírame. Quiero que te acuerdes.

Agoney tragó saliva y asintió viendo como su niño se la metía lentamente en la boca.Y no separó la mirada en ningún momento,porque el también quería recordarlo.

Recordarle.

Y a pesar de gemir bajo el tacto de la lengua de Raoul, dejó caer un par de lágrimas porque por mucho que fuera el placer le dolía.Le estaba doliendo.

Le separó antes de correrse y le volvió a besar.

Volvió a besar esos irresistible labios que ahora más que nunca estaban rojos e hinchados.

_ **So kill me like you used to, love me like you never did** _   
** _Fuck me like we never gon' see each other again _ **

Agoney dejo caer a Raoul sobre la cama lo más delicadamente que pudo y le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Empezó a besarle el pecho,poniendo especial atención en los pezones,el cuello y la boca,mientras le empezaba a masturbar y escuchaba sus gemidos en su oreja.

Nunca podría olvidar ese sonido.

Empezó a meterle un dedo mientras seguía besándole,y el rubio se agarró a él con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-Me duele

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No es eso lo que me duele Ago...me duele sea la última vez que me hagas esto-le dedicó una sonrisa triste-Sigue,por favor.

Agoney se limito a volver tragar saliva porque no quería volver a llorar y siguió preparando al chico.

_ **So kill me like you used to, love me like you never did** _   
** _Fuck me like I'm never coming back, babe _ **

-¿Donde tienes condones?

-Ago...pero nosotros no..

-Raoul,entiéndeme con todo lo que ha pasado,no podemos hacerlo sin protección

Silencio.

Raoul volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta más fuerte que nunca, pero asintió.

-En el cajón.

El moreno se acercó,rompió el pequeño sobre y se colocó encima del rubio poniendo una de sus piernas en su hombro.

-¿Preparado?

-Por favor

Agoney empezó a entrar en el rubio lo más suave que podía.Centímetro a centímetro.Y una vez que estuvo entero dentro se paro para observarlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba más rojo que nunca,con la vena del cuello hinchada y el pelo despeinado.

Tan guapo como siempre.

Y es que le dolía tanto.

Le dolía tanto mirarle.

Porque él tampoco sabía que iba a hacer sin él,porque estaba tan enamorado que le estaba matando ser él el que pusiera fin a todo.

Raoul abrió los ojos y cuando se encontró la mirada profunda y triste de su novio-si es que aún tenía permitido llamarle así- tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas de nuevo.

Agoney le acarició suavemente la mejilla y él le cogió la mano para que la dejara ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar a pesar del miedo a que se fuera,esta vez para siempre

El moreno se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Que no creo que pueda olvidarte.

Y antes de que Raoul pudiera contestar, comenzó a moverse más rápido y los "yo nunca te voy a poder olvidar" " te quiero joder" quedaron transformados en gemidos que cada vez eran más audibles.

_ **Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah** _   
** _Oh yeah, ah yeah, oh yeah_ **   
** _Fuck me like I'm never coming home, yeah _ **

-Ago -gimió- me voy a correr

-Yo también,mi niño

Cuando el moreno usaba sus apelativos sentía esperanza.Esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.De que en realidad mañana amanecerían juntos y se harían cosquillas para darse los buenos días.Que desayunarían juntos y verían una peli,aunque en vez de verla estarían más pendientes en las caricias del otro.Como siempre.

Pero no sería así.

No se verían nunca más por la mañana.Ni se despertarían con cosquillas.Ni se prepararían el desayuno entre besos.

Nunca más.

-Raoul,te quiero joder-gimió

Una estocada.

-Yo también te quiero.Muchísimo.

Otra más.

Raoul llegó al orgasmo unos segundos antes que Agoney y empezó a llorar.

Empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, mientras Agoney aún pegado a él le abrazaba.

-Raoul..ya está,tranquilo...-le empezó a acariciar el pelo

Pero no podía dejar de llorar y Agoney no podía aguantar más las lágrimas.

Y así quedaron.

Juntos,desnudos y llorando como nunca.

Porque esa noche una parte de ellos nunca volvería.

Porque se habían perdido.

Al amor de su vida.

_ **What if we met before?** _   
** _Maybe it's not coincidental_ **   
** _Maybe it's elementary love_ **   
** _Never believed in meant to be_ **

Raoul se despertó cuando los rayos de sol le tocaron la cara.Y al estirar los brazos y no encontrar un cuerpo caliente a su lado,la realidad le volvió a golpear de frente.

Recordó todo.

Desde la pelea hasta ellos dos haciendo el amor entre lágrimas.

Rompiéndose en cada gemido.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama y fue a enjuagarse la cara en el baño.

No se reconocía en el espejo.No lo hacía desde esa noche.

Pero si reconocía las bolsas oscuras de sus ahora,hinchados ojos que eran el resultado de la culpa que le había atacado todas las noches.Y suspiró.

Cuando volvió a la habitación se percató de un sobre blanco en la mesita y no pudo evitar empezar a temblar al saber de que se trataba.

Una carta.

Su última carta.

Raoul consiguió abrir el sobre,a pesar de que no le funcionaban las manos como el querría y nada más empezar a leer el corazón se le encogió.

_Hola,rubio_

_Bueno,he dudado en si dejarte esta carta o no porque no quiero que llores más,aunque te lo dice el que está llorando escribiéndola.Que irónico._

_Sé que debería odiarte por lo que hiciste,pero no puedo.Ayer cuando te vi temblando y llorando mientras me pedías perdón comprendí que nunca te podría odiar.Aunque me matases todos los días nunca podría odiarte,pollito._

-Ago...joder Ago-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

_No podré odiarte nunca porque a pesar de todo estoy enamorado de ti.Siempre lo he estado.Desde que nos besamos a escondidas en las duchas ¿te acuerdas? que tiempos.Incluso puede que me enamorara antes de ti sin saberlo,porque como no enamorarse de ti mi niño._

_Pero por eso mismo,porque aún te quiero y porque dudo que pueda aguantar verte sin besarte o sin abrazarte, me voy._

-No...

_He decidido aceptar un proyecto en Estados Unidos.Quería decírtelo ayer,pero no esperaba que me contarás todo eso...en un principio me iba a ir en dos años porque yo mismo se lo rogué a la productora ya que quería que nos afianzáramos más como pareja,que viviéramos juntos un tiempo...joder,voy a correr toda la tinta de tanto llorar jaja_

-Imbécil

_Pero con todo lo que ha pasado he decidido que irme será lo mejor.Para los dos._

-Una mierda

_Quería que supieras que me has hecho feliz.Muy feliz.Hacía tiempo que no lo era con nadie._

_Me ayudaste a superarme y confiaste en mi y mis capacidades cuando todos dudaron.Gracias por todo eso.Gracias por quererme a pesar de pasarme días enteros sin querer verte.Gracias por quererme cuando yo no me quería.Gracias,de verdad._

No podía más.No le quedaban lágrimas,ni voz para gritar que era lo único que quería hacer ahora.Gritar hasta romperse las cuerdas,romper cosas,hacerse daño,quería olvidar,volver a atrás en el tiempo...

_Y siento todas las veces que me tuviste que aguantar y todas las veces que te hice daño.Yo te he perdonado ya lo de Ibiza,respira tranquilo.Te perdono,de verdad pollito._

-No lo hagas

_Quiero que pases página.Que me olvides y encuentres a alguien que te quiera y te haga feliz.Quiero que seas todo lo feliz que no fuiste conmigo._

-Puto gilipollas,como si hubiera sido alguna vez tan feliz...

_Te quiero Raoul._

_Por todo,por siempre.Nunca lo dudes._

_Nunca te olvidaré mi niño._

_Porque siempre serás lo más parecido a "casa"._

_Siempre tuyo,Agoney._

-Joder Ago,joder...

Raoul arrugó la carta y la presionó contra su pecho.Sabía mejor que nadie que no era nadie para exigir nada a Agoney. Que no podía buscarle. Que él ya había hecho demasiado con no odiarle. Aunque él si que se odiaba así mismo,nunca se había odiado tanto.

Sabía que había dado el primer paso hacía delante para superar todo el daño que le había hecho, pero no podía evitar las ganas que tenía de ir corriendo,nadando o volando a cualquier parte en la que estuviera Agoney ahora mismo.

Porque nunca había querido así.

Y sabía que nunca sería igual con nadie.

Porque le echaba de menos y no podía soportar que se fuera.

Porque era él.

Pero a pesar de todo se quedó quieto,tirado en el suelo con la carta de la persona a la que más ha querido en la mano y con las lágrimas que creía haber agotado,acumulándose otra vez en sus pestañas.

Porque a veces tienes que dejar ir a la persona que quieres para que sea feliz.O eso dicen.

Porque Raoul quería más a Agoney que a él mismo.

Porque sabía que le había hecho daño.

Porque quería que fuera feliz.Aunque fuera sin él.

Porque no era tan valiente,ni tan fuerte como él para pedirle nada después de todo

Por eso le dejo irse.

Mientras se moría por dentro a cada segundo que su ausencia resonaba en la casa.

Mientras el dolor le inundaba.

Mientras se ahogaba.

Porque todo había acabado.

Y su mundo también.


End file.
